


The Meeting That Changed Everything

by KalelDobrev



Series: You're Not Normal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, But Nothing Too Bad, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Insert, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural College AU, a few curse words, a short little one shot on how college!reader and college!dean met, i use the word fuck, one shot rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: You and Dean meet in a semi-weird way(Supernatural college au)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: You're Not Normal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536925
Kudos: 14





	The Meeting That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I based it on a prompt that said, “My favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said ‘I’m going to die’ and drank the whole thing.” I wrote this before, but this is a rewrite of that. I’m going to make this a series with random time jumps and such. I know I have a few series going on at once, but sometimes writing just one series at a time can get a little boring.

Whoever thought having a 7am class in college was a good idea? And whoever thought that I was going to be stupid enough to take said 7am class? Not me, that’s for sure. But I guess that’s what happens when there is only one class available, and it was one of the classes that I needed for my major. I was surprised that I was even up right now. And I was even more surprised that I managed to get here 15 minutes before the class started.

As I walked into the auditorium, I was surprised to see the amount of people that were already here. When I looked at the course to see how many people were going to be in the class, it said about 200 or more people, and it was classes like these that I hated. I hated big classes. I preferred smaller and more intimate settings. But this was college, not high school anymore.

I decided that I was going to try and sit in the middle of the auditorium instead of the back or the front. When I was in high school, I was the person that sat in the front; because it was easier to hear the teacher and I got less distracted. But I told myself that when I got to college, I was going to try and get out of my comfort zone, and the middle as of right now, was out of my comfort zone.

I sat down in the uncomfortable chair and set up my stuff. Turning on my laptop, I started to set up my class folder so my assignments would be more organized, and I obtained the syllabus from the school’s website. After doing all that, about five minutes passed, and I was already ready to go back to my dorm. The class was about an hour and a half long, and I was dreading it.

As I was browsing the internet waiting for the class to start, out of the corner of my eye I saw that someone decided to sit a few seats away from me. The auditorium was huge and people were spread out all over, but this person decided to sit themselves down two seats away? You have to be kidding me. I turned my head just a little to see who decided to sit that close to me. The guy was wearing a brown leather jacket, with a red flannel shirt and white t-shirt underneath, ripped denim jeans and some timberland boots. And oh God was he hot. “Fuck.” I mumbled to myself and turned back to my laptop screen.

“You okay there sweetheart?” I heard a male voice ask. I wasn’t sure if they were talking to me, so I decided not to answer. Especially since they said the nickname ‘sweetheart.’ “I’m talking to you sweetheart.” The same voice said again. Out of curiosity, I looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and it was coming from the attractive guy a few seats away from me.

“Me?” I asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you. I asked if you were okay.” He said.

“Oh.” I replied, slightly shocked that he was talking to me. “I wasn’t sure if you were talking to me because said ‘sweetheart.’”

“Not used to being called sweetheart?” He asked. A slightly smug smile on his face.

“I am. Just not from complete strangers.” I confessed. “It’s kind of creepy being called sweetheart, or other names of affection by people you don’t know.” I continued and decided to look at my laptop screen again. _Good job Y/N. The attractive man is not going to want to talk to you again after this._

After my little comment, he nodded, no longer having the smug kind of smile on his face and decided to look at his own laptop screen. After a few more minutes, I heard him speak again. “I’m going to die.” It wasn’t directed toward anyone; he was talking to himself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him hold a thermos in one hand, and a Monster energy drink in the other hand. At that moment, he opened the lid of his thermos and poured the Monster energy drink inside. Out of curiosity, I turned my head to actually look at him. He closed the lid of the thermos and did a small motion as to try and mix the contents together because he lacked anything to actually mix it with. He then took a long sip. “What the fuck.” _Shit. I said that out loud didn’t I?_ I heard the man laugh.

He turned to face me, setting the thermos in the cup holder that was on the chair. “What?” He asked. He didn’t even seem surprised at my reaction.

“Why did you put an energy drink in what I assume is your coffee?” I asked him. I could tell that I probably was making a pretty disgusted facial expression, because all the man could do was laugh at my question.

“What? You’ve never put an energy drink in your coffee before?” He asked, very sarcastically and not actually wanting an answer to his question.

“No, of course not. Why would I do that?” My voice sounded disgusted now.

He laughed, and I swear he snorted. “Cause it’s what people do when they don’t want to be somewhere, and it’s unbelievably early, and there’s an incredibly cute girl sitting next to them.” I looked around to see the cute girl that he was talking about. There were a few girls, and I was trying to figure out which one. My looking only made him chuckle. “I’m talking about you sweetheart. You’re the cute girl.”

I felt my cheeks get a little red. “Are you always this blunt?” I asked, feeling my heart start to race a bit. I couldn’t believe a guy like this would find me attractive.

He held out his hand. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He smiled.

“Y/N. Y/L.N.” I replied shaking his hand.


End file.
